<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Because it was you! by DustyMagpie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562636">Because it was you!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyMagpie/pseuds/DustyMagpie'>DustyMagpie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Viktor/V(ictoria) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Arguing, Corpo V (Cyberpunk 2077), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, a couple of idiots, anxious Vik, kink (sort of)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyMagpie/pseuds/DustyMagpie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>V and Viktor have some serious unresolved feeling to each other that end up with them at each others throats, especially when Viktor won't stop messaging V during her date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>V &amp; Viktor Vector, V/Viktor Vector</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Viktor/V(ictoria) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Because it was you!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Smut will happen in chapter two!<br/>This is a successor to the fic "Your Friendly Local Ripperdoc" https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513382 and is still set pre-game with a corpo V</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>So far so good! Her date had picked her up from outside her Megabuilding in quite a nice-looking car (Jackie had told her that it belonged to his mom), a clean and smart looking outfit. He had been there early and greeted her with a warm smile. Even opened the car door for her!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>V had gone all out herself for this date, it was like nothing had changed and she was back in the “good old days” of last year when she had money and was climbing up the ladder at Arasaka. She would never go back to that life now, but there was an aspect of it she missed (Like the eddies!). She had treated herself and bought a new dress for the occasion, a simple but elegant affair. Black and with a generous slit down the font to her navel and another slit on the thigh. But she was the statement piece here, not her clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And heels! It has been so long since she had last worn a proper pair of heels. She would break her ankle if she wore them day to day now and they just feel too dressy just for beers down the El Coyote Cojo.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie had known him from days of old and had vouched for him. Apparently, he was in the Valentinos but had a role that was less on the side on violence and more on the side of admin or something. A bit boring but it could be worse. He wasn’t really her type in the looks department, but he was funny at least, and that is more important.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She normally wouldn’t have said yes, but after the time she’s had recently, a bit of normality in the department of men and her love life is needed!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor, one of the first people Jackie had introduced her to after her life got turned on its head, had been acting weird towards her lately. For a few weeks now he had not been able to look her in the eye. He had still treated her when she and Jackie had turned up at the clinic battered and bruised but something was off. Even Jackie had noticed. According to Misty, who Jackie had asked, something had happened when he went to a doll house. But she either was not going to tell them or she didn’t know what had happened. And that might have not had anything to do with his current mood. It could not have been that he’s embarrassed, who doesn’t visit a doll or a joy toy every now and then, life gets hectic and they can be an easy relief. V had even gone herself a few times, less so these days, the good ones tended to cost a fair few eddies (but totally worth it thought). Her last visit had put her off for a while, he had looked a bit too much like someone close to her and had ended up bringing her to climax much quicker and easier than anyone had for a long time!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It is really getting her down, she didn’t think that she would miss him just this much! When her work would allow it, she was always down in his clinic catching up, sharing stories and occasionally sharing a drink. They had become close in a way that was completely different to how she was close with Jackie. With Jackie things were easy, they became best choomba practically overnight, able to bounce their stupid schemes and ideas off each other with ease. But with Viktor it was different. He was like a bastion of calm in the chaos that was her life. Seeing him would always make her smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That was till he decided that he hated her! </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It must be because she had visited another ripperdoc. She can’t think of anything else. It’s not as if she had a choice in the matter. Jackie and her were on the other side of town, woefully underprepared for a job thanks to poor information from a fixer and they had needed a leg up fast. She didn’t get anything major done, just a bit of extra dermo armour to see her through, it wasn’t as if they could go all the way back to Little China just for that, they would have blown the gig!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But the way he had exploded at her was out of order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been in his clinic getting a check-up the day after the mission when he suddenly went very quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“V, what the hell is this?” he demands pointing at the monitor screen</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She had never seen him like this, at least not directed at her. At the TV when a fighter he liked was losing, but never her. He must be having a laugh she had thought</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is what Vik?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This!” he grabs at her wrist, “Since when do you go to other people for chrome?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Since I didn’t have a choice” she pulls her wrist away, “And what do you care anyway?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so that’s it” he snarls at her, “Just anyone can touch you?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>V has had enough, she is not about to take that sort of thing from anybody, friend or otherwise. She quickly disconnects and gets up from the chair</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s it Vik, I’ll let anyone touch me. Anyone but you!” She snaps at him before grabbing her stuff and storming out of the clinic.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That was over a week ago.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie had gotten sick of being stuck in the middle of the two of them. He loves them both dearly but whatever has happened between them needs to be resolved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He corners Vik at his clinic knowing full well that if he asked him over drinks, he could easily delta. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"V not with you?" Viktor asks as soon as Jackie enters the clinic. Jackie is not even in the room fully yet and he is already getting asked about V. This man has it bad!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"huh, no she's probably at home getting ready for her date. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie doesn't fail to register how silent Vik falls. He has turned his back on Jackie now, busing himself with a draw of medical supplies, not wanting to look him in the eye. Before Jackie gets a chance to speak, Viktor is back asking him about V.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, who is V out on a date with?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, just some choom from back in the day”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a nice guy” Jackie adds when he sees Viktor's serious expression.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“From the Valintinos?” Viktor grunts out</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah -” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor spins round quickly, gesturing wildly with his arms. “What!” he shouts at him, “What the hell is she thinking?” He is pacing the clinic now. “Why would she do that? She knows that is a bad idea! She -”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie grabs him by his arms. “Chill hombre, it’s just a date.” He steadies Viktor, forcing him to stand still and look at him. “Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor can’t even look him in the eye “I shouted at her. She came to me for a check-up and I had a go at her. I had a go at her for visiting another ripper like she was mine” The last part came out as a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oh dear, he is in deeper than Jackie thought</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on choom, let’s go get a beer, get your head straight”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks all the same Jackie”, says Viktor as he shrugs him off, “I’d rather not, got plenty to be doing around the clinic.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie is at a loss at to do but he has known Viktor long enough to know not to push him when he is like this.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>V’s date had booked a table at Pepper &amp; Spice. She had been there before, and it wasn’t bad. They had barely sat down when V felt her phone vibrate in her bag. It's probably Jackie, she thought, sending her an inappropriate message. Best wait to check it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They have been making pleasant small talk while awaiting their appetizers when her date excuses himself. Perfect time to check her phone. She had felt it go off once or twice more since the first message. She dreads to see what Jackie has sent her! </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>                    [Viktor: So, I heard you have a date tonight] </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                    [Viktor: …] </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                    [Viktor: Must be going well then.] </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor, the messages had been from Viktor. She quickly messages him back. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>                                   [V: Yes I'm on a date!] </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                                   [V: What do you care anyway?] </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>V is about to put her phone away when she receives a message back from him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>                     [Viktor: Am I not allowed to be concerned?] </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>What? Had he been sitting there waiting for her reply? She should put her phone away, continue ignoring him like she had been doing. That is what she should do. She even goes to put her phone back in her bag, before caving and quickly replying to him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>                                    [V: After the way you spoke to me]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                                    [V: Why should I give a crap if you’re concerned or not!]</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>                   [Viktor: Listen V, about what happened, what I said...]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                   [Viktor: I’m sorry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                   [Viktor: It shouldn’t have happened; I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that]</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t gone that long, was I?” She had not even noticed her date had returned to the table.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry. I was just responding to a message.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing important I hope?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, nothing important.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They receive their food and begin eating. V’s date is chatting away with her only half listening. Her mind is elsewhere. She barely notices the taste of the food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is the fourth time her phone has gone off since she set it down near her wine glass.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Somebody is popular tonight!” her date laughs, “Do you want to check that? It could be important.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s not important,” she says as she’s already reaching for her phone. Three more messages from Viktor and one from Jackie. She automatically opens the ones from Viktor.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>                   [Viktor: V, Please I am sorry!]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                   [Viktor: Don’t leave me waiting V, Please]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                   [Viktor: If you never want to speak to me again, I’ll understand. But please tell me atleast!]</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He is begging! Actually begging! She never thought she’d see the day. V kind of likes it. Maybe if the situation was different, with him naked on his knees, begging for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No V, you can’t start thinking down that road.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>                                   [V: You really upset me Viktor]</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>                   [Viktor: I know, I am sorry.] </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                   [Viktor: I will make it up to you, I promise!]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                   [Viktor: I’ll give you first pick of any new toys I get in ;)] </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>                                   [V: I thought I already had the first pick? :P]</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>V has left her phone in her lap now. Easy access to reply to the messages that are coming back almost as fast as she has sent hers. This has not gone unnoticed by her date. She now spends most of the main course looking (and smiling) at the phone in her lap. Several times he tries to engage her in conversation and several times he fails. When he does manage to get a coherent response from her, he only manages to hold her attention for a few minutes before she next takes a bite of her meal and that’s her back to looking at her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When the waiter comes to collect their empty plates, V’s date bluntly asks for the bill.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? What’s wrong?” V asks, she had been looking forward to having desert.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“V, what is my name?” her date asks. She can’t answer, she has no clue.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought.” he says when she hesitates to answer. “You’ve spent all evening on your phone messaging whoever that was. Maybe next time go on a date with them! If you ever get your life together, give me a call. Oh, and don’t worry about it I’ve got the bill” He gets up leaving V sitting at the table embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>V is already on the holo to Jackie before she’s even left the restaurant.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Chica! How’s the date going?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Going? It’s fucking gone!” she shouts down the holo at Jackie, “It’s all his fault! He fucking ruined it for me!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“V, slow down. Who’s ruined what? What’s -”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Viktor, fucking Vector! He kept sending me messages all through my date. He completely ruined it” V is fuming, pacing the pavement as she continues to shout down the holo at Jackie.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“V-”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet he did on purpose as well”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“V can you -”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to let this stand Jackie.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“V, listen to me!” Shouts Jackie when he is finally able to get a word in, “You’ve been drinking, you need to chill out”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No Jackie, I am fine. I am going to go down there, and I am going to give him a piece of my mind!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“V, no don’t -”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Jackie, I’ll talk to you later!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as she puts down the holo to Jackie she is hailing a cab to Little China. Her phone is back in her pocket, vibrating away. But she ignores it. She does not want Jackie to try and talk her out of this and she doesn’t care what Viktor has to say now.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>V bursts into Viktor’s clinic and strides straight over to him. On seeing her enter the clinic, he quickly stands, if he hadn’t been ignoring Jackie's calls, he would have known that V was on the warpath and on her way over. As it is, he is just confused to see her there and does not expect her to strike his face with a stinging slap as soon as she is close enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brings his hand to his reddened cheek, eyebrows knitted in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy?” she shouts at him. She is shaking with rage. She had spent the cab ride replaying everything over in her mind, convincing herself of how much Viktor must hate her and how stupid she must have been to think otherwise. She has managed to get herself worked up into a complete emotional mess by the time she gets to her destination.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” She shouts.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what?” he growls back at her, he is none to please about the slap.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks to you my date was ruined,” She tells him</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You cannot pin that one on me sweetheart, I wasn’t the one there remember? Maybe next time don’t accept an offer of a date from some piece of shit gang member.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, this one is all you, “sweetheart”,” Say mocks, pointing a finger at his chest. “You were the one messaging all evening. No wonder he got pissed off with me”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so that was my fault then was it? Why did you even bother replying to me then?” he shouts</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Because it was you!" she screamed, angry tears starting to fall. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They are both silent, shocked by the outburst, the admission. Vik reaches over, gently cupping V's face in his hand, wiping away a tear. She sighs deeply and leans into his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What is going on between us Vik?" she asks quietly, eyes still close.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I have some idea," he says before crossing the gap between them, kissing her softly on her lips. He moves away a fraction of an inch, not wanting to lose the feeling of her lips on his.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” she says when her eyes slowly reopen, lips ghosting against his as she spoke “- that ah -” Her mind is blank, she is still angry with him, but she never wants to stop kissing him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How did we get ourselves in this situation?” She looks up at him and only sees her own image reflected at her, his eyes obscured by the smoky lenses. V reaches out and slowly removes the glasses from his face. He makes no move to stop her this time. For the first time since they met, before Jackie had introduced them, after that shit-show of a date had landed her in his clinic, she was able to get a proper look at his eyes. They are beautiful, so bright and intense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor quickly wraps his arms around her, and she buries her face in his chest, her cheeks still wet from her tears.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Vik,” she mumbles into his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“V you’ve got nothing to be sorry about. I’m the one that’s been acting like a fool.” he says as he squeezes her tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>V gently pushes away from him “If you say so big guy.” She begins wiping away the tears and ruined make-up from her cheeks. “Why didn’t we just say something to each other? It must have been so obvious to everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor doesn’t reply but pulls her tightly back to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” she says with a smile, “I am still technically your patient”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You remember that?” he laughs, “Well I don’t care anymore, do you?” He stops holding back and kisses her as hard as he can to make up for the lost time.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Stethoscope Stays On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time for Viktor and V to kiss and make up after their augment</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The end of the story contains a little POV from Jackie who tried and filed to get there before V in an attempt to peacefully resolve the problem. Poor Jackie because an accidental voyeur!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ever since we met, everything you do has been turning me on,” Viktor tells V as his hands run up the outside of her thighs, hitching up the skirt of her dress. Hot breath against her neck as he kisses along her jugular. His hands finally reach the cleft of her ass cheeks, still clothed in what are her now soaked lacy knickers.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What say we get you out of these?” he growls in her ear as he unceremoniously tugs at V’s underwear. They are barely even halfway down before he roughly grabs her, lifting her up and depositing her on his desk causing her to squeal. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>V is enjoying being manhandled like this. In her fantasies (and with that one doll that had resembled a certain someone, not mentioning any names) it was always rough and passionate with her being their plaything. V pulls him in for a kiss, stopping to bite at his lower lip as he fights to pull her underwear down further. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor’s shirt has long since been removed. Its buttons being the first casualty of this tryst. His belt and pouches soon followed. (Considering what Viktor keeps in them they should be a bit more concerned, but neither of them currently cares.) His trousers now hang loosely on his hips, his vest, pulled up, exposing his abdomen. A hint of muscle lies beneath the surface and a light dusting of hair. Amazingly, the stethoscope has managed to stay on!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With the help of V, Viktor finally manages to get her underwear off with a triumphant smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wipe that smirk off your face” says V.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve already slapped me once today” he teases her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry abo-” V panics, that was done in the heat of the moment and should not have happened.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say I didn’t like it,” he says, biting at her jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this? Don’t tell me Doctor Vector has a kinky side.” Well now, this puts their training sessions in the ring into a whole new light!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say, it’s a turn on when my girl shows me just how strong she is. Almost had you over the desk there and then.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse Me?” says V dodging a kiss with a smile, “I don’t remember forgiving you, let alone saying that I was your girl!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on V,” says Viktor as he narrowly misses her lips once more, “What can I do to make it up to ya?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>V licks her lips as she looks at him. His pupils have blown wide and his stare is filled with lust.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>V pushes him away with a foot, “You can get on your knees and show me just how sorry you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do that,” he says in a low deep voice before quickly kissing her and getting to his knees with a click. He lifts her right leg and slowly begins placing kisses along it causing V to giggle and squirm when he reaches the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh, this encourages him to lightly nip at them making her squirm even more. Once he reaches her apex, he quickly runs his tongue along her slit. V jolts at this sudden sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You had better keep still beautiful, you wouldn’t want to fall off.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor wraps an arm around one of her tights and gets to work showing her just how sorry he is. Using his spare hand, he gently parts her red and swollen lips to expose her clit before ghosting his index finger along the bundle of nerves using as little pressure against it as he can. Viktor smiles to himself when he hears her sigh above him. He trails his fingers further down, feeling just how wet V has gotten for him. He dips a finger in adding a second finger shortly after before setting his mouth on V’s clit lightly licking and sucking, matching the slow thrust of his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling of Viktor’s hands and mouth on V is intense. V is doing her best to keep as still as possible but the feeling of his long fingers thrusting inside of her makes it difficult.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She removes herself from the top half of her dress, leaving it tangled around her middle, exposing her breasts, she begins pinching her nipples as he slowly builds up what feels like is going to be an intense orgasm. She can’t help but let out an involuntary moan when his fingers brush across her G-spot.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor looks up at V when he notices her starting to get louder. Her eyes are shut tight, mouth agape as she grabs at her boobs. She is just beautiful. He had been trying to avoid touching himself, but after that last moan she let out, he needs to feel some friction. He moves his arm from around V’s thigh, resting it on his shoulder like her other one and moves his hand to his crotch. He shifts his trousers and boxers down as much as can to release his rock-hard cock and loosely grabs it. He can’t work it too hard otherwise that be him finished. But the sight, the smell, the taste of V! He cannot help it; he needs to touch himself.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor has found a good pace now, V is moaning out his name between gasps and pleas that get trapped in her throat, her finger intertwined in his hair. As V’s climax draws closer, her grip tightens, pulling his face as close to her as she can, grinding against him. Viktor does not fight it, just leaves his tongue hanging out and lets her fuck his face till she comes undone around him. Walls clamping tight on his fingers, thighs trapping his head between them as V lets out a loud moan interspersed with swearing as she comes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As Viktor emerges from between her legs, his face glistening with her juices, V is leaning back on the desk, breathing heavily, but the look in her eyes tells Viktor that she is not done with him yet. He reaches up and kisses her, letting V taste herself on his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As he pulls away, V slaps his face. Not as hard as before, but he can see the fire in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So that's how it is?” he growls at her. Viktor pulls her off the desk, spinning her around so her back is to him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You are really asking for it sweetheart”. He bites at her neck before roughly pushing her down against the desk, V ass in the air. It is an absolute sight to behold. He brings his hand down hard on her ass. V cries out but does not move away she is still incredibly turned on. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor leans down over her, engulfing her back. “You like that don’t you?” he asks in a low voice.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>V can feel his hard cock rubbing against her and all she can do is moan in response to the question.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There is no going slow for either of them. Months of flirting has reached its climax and neither of them want to hold back. There will be plenty of time for slow and sensual later, Viktor will make sure of it, but right now they have some tension to work out.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor grabs her hips tightly and fucks into her hard and fast. V is pushing back from the desk to meet his every thrust. The air is filled with V’s loud cries of pleasure, (she wouldn’t be surprised if people up on street level can hear her) and the barely concealed grunts of desire and sheer concentration to last as long as he can coming from Viktor. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It does not get any easier when V starts moaning out his name as her body reaches another peak. He feels her legs give way under him as another wave of pleasure rushes through her. The pitch of her voice going up an octave as she comes hard around him is what finishes Viktor off. He can’t last any longer, and he comes with a shout, deep inside V.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” says V once she has managed to catch her breath. Her voice sounded hoarse and she was still breathing heavily. But that could be because of the large ripperdoc that was resting his head on her back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me stay like this a bit longer,” he mumbles out at her, kissing her back. He slowly disentangles himself from her stretching with a pop of his joints. He hands V a clean cloth as she rights herself, leaning on the desk, her dress, still tangled around her middle.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You're not going to run out on me again V?” he asks nervously, reaching for his glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I made so many bad choices that night” she says reaching for his hand, “And leaving you was one of them.” V gently kisses him on his lips. “But I do really need a shower”.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Vik chuckles at her, “Yeah I could probably do with one myself. Hey, why don’t you come over? We could put something on to watch, relax. I could even cook us up something. I don’t know about you, but I am starving!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I like the sound of that” V tells him, “But why don’t we go to mine? I’m going to need to get change. I don’t want to be sitting around all night in this crumpled dress.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor grabs her around her waist, kissing her neck, “I think you look sexy. But that’s fine we can go to yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but I haven’t got a proper kitchen in my apartment”, V informs him, “So it will have to be food from a machine.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“New plan," announces Viktor, "we’ll go via yours V, you can grab an overnight bag, then we can head to mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie hopes he makes it in time. Neither V nor Viktor are answering the holo and he really does not want to deal with the fallout from the two of them if it ends up coming to blows. Hopefully, he can make it there before V does and defuse the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He goes via Misty’s shop, she has not seen V come through, but then she doesn’t always go that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has just opened the door at the base of the stairs, and he hears a long-drawn-out moan </span>
  <span>of pleasure. Now, he has never had the pleasure of hearing V make that sort of </span>
  <span>noise before there is no mistaking that it emanates from her!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowly peers through the gate. Yep, that was V making that noise, Viktor’s mouth is currently occupied. </span>
  <span>V’s dress is trapped around her middle, breasts exposed as she is seated on the edge of </span>
  <span>Viktor’s desk. Viktor is on his knees between her legs, one hand on his cock </span>
  <span>the other lost between V’s legs much like his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>V let’s out another shuddering moan as she grabs Viktor's hair and grinds onto his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wow! Jackie is impressed. He didn’t know the old man still had it in him!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stands watching them for a few minutes longer, painfully aware of his arousal and the </span>
  <span>fact that they would both kick his ass if they found him there watching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quietly sneaks away and quickly heads back to Misty’s shop, to see if he can’t convince </span>
  <span>her to close up shop, if you know what he means!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>